Tell me you Love me
by Constance of Conte
Summary: As things heat up between or favorite couple, Revenge comes for Angel.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, I only wish they were. I have no intent on benefiting from this story, unless you count the fact that I get to have Buffy and Angel finally get together like they're suppose to. I have taken several lines from the TV shows; I like them so much the first time that I had to have them said again. Also, I collect funny quotes, so much that I'm not always sure which ones they are, so if you think you've heard it somewhere before it's probably not mine.

Rating: R with bordering on NC-17. If you are not old enough or mature enough to read this, DON'T. I take no responsibility for you. Read at your own risk.

Tell me you love me

Prologue

Buffy slowly shut the door behind her. She walked almost noiselessly toward the curtain hanging across the end of the hall. She reached out to pull the curtain aside, but stopped when she felt an arm around her neck and the point of a stake against her back.

A gruff male voice sounded behind her, "It's not polite to sneak up on someone."

"Angel," Buffy said, "it's okay, it's just me," Angel released her, spun her around and hugged her to him all in the same motion, "and you're one to talk about sneaking up on someone."

Angel leaned in and kissed her gently. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I'm in lunch." Buffy said as she kissed him back, "I was trying not to wake you."

Angel took Buffy's hand and pushed aside the curtain. "And what would you have done if I was asleep?"

"Wake you." Buffy smiled seductively. They walked into what served as the living room.

"Cute." It was obvious that Angel had just woken up. He was just wearing a pair of burgundy silk boxers, and his hair was slightly mused, "Sit here," Buffy sat down on the couch, leaned back on her hands, and crossed her legs, "I have to get dressed."

"You don't have to," she told him. Angel gave her a look. "Okay," Buffy said dejectedly as she stood up and put her arms around his waist, "but I could go with you." She ran a finger up and down his spine.

There was a long pause, finally Angel said her name, nothing else needed to be said; they both knew they couldn't. Buffy let go of him and sat back down on the couch. She was wearing a lavender, spaghetti-strap shirt with an open front, button down, short sleeve, shear white shirt, a very short skirt and strappy white sandals. As Angel walked up the stairs to his room he thought to himself,_ Outfits like that should be outlawed._

When Angel came back down, he was wearing a pair of black slacks, and a satin, hunter-green shirt. He looked around but couldn't see Buffy, "Buffy are you still here?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, walking out of the kitchen. She had a can of Diet Coke with a straw in one hand and a cup of blood with a straw in the other. "Here," she handed him the blood. When he wouldn't take it she continued, "You just woke up, so I know you're hungry. It's not like I've never seen you drink before."

Angel took the cup and sat on the couch. Buffy sat next to him and slipped off her shoes before curling her legs up next to her. She then leaned the head against the head against her boyfriend's shoulder, "I wasn't expecting you until after training."

"I'm grounded," Buffy told him as she took a sip of her soda, "so Giles call my mom after I get done training, then I have 20 minutes to get home. And my patrolling has been cut way back. Now that Faith's going to be here for awhile I can't use my 'sacred duty' as an excuse as often."

"So, how long can you stay?" The vampire leaned over and put his cup on the coffee table. It didn't escape Buffy's notice that he hadn't drunk any of it; he still wasn't comfortable drinking in front of her.

"I can stay as long as I want."

"Before you get in trouble?" Angel amended.

"About another 15 minutes." Buffy said.

Feigning upset, Angel said, "So you were going to wake me up for 30 minutes?"

"Yes," Buffy replied, "Would it have been worth it?"

Angel kissed her, "It's always worth it." Buffy kissed him back. He turned to face her completely, and twined his fingers in her hair. The kiss intensified; Buffy lifted her hands to Angel's neck, but it the process the Slayer dropped her Diet Coke.

They stopped kissing, but didn't stop staring at each other. "I'm sorry," Buffy whispered.

"Leave it," Angel told her.

Buffy shook her head, "I'll just clean it up." She stood up and made a move toward the kitchen.

Angel grabbed her arm to stop her, "I said 'leave it'," he told her, "I'll take care of it later." He pulled her down so she was sitting again, and before they knew it Angel was slipping off Buffy's shear over shirt.

He kissed Buffy's now bear shoulder. Angel trailed his kisses up her neck and along her jaw line before returning to her mouth. Buffy laid back on the couch. Not wanting to break the kiss, Angel followed her down. Buffy held Angel tightly to her, almost like she was trying to fuse their bodies together.

After awhile the kissing stopped. Angel propped himself up on his elbows, and looked down at Buffy. _She's so beautiful_, he thought as he smiled down at her, _What did I ever do to deserve the love of someone as wonderful as her. _Buffy smile back and Angel brought his hand up to caress her check. She put her hand over his, and taking it away from her face, she placed it on her thigh. Slowly she moved his hand up and down her leg. Then she leaned forward to kiss him again and letting go of his hand, she began to unbutton Angel's shirt.

Suddenly Angel stopped, and sat up so that he was no longer on top of Buffy. He knew what she wanted; it was the same thing he wanted. He wanted Buffy every minute of everyday, with every ounce of his being, but that included the part that was Angelus, the part that knew that this girl would allow him to lose his soul, to relapse into the demon hidden inside and let him wreak havoc on the world. And Angel couldn't do that again, he couldn't release that monster, and in doing so put Buffy's life at risk.

"Angel?" Buffy whispered as she sat up also.

"We can't," he told her.

"I know," there was a long pause. Finally Buffy said, "I probably should be getting back to school."

"Probably."

Buffy got up and slipped on her sandals and grabbed her shirt. Before she walked through the curtain she turned around, "I'll call you if I'm allowed to go patrolling tonight."

"Okay," Angel told her, and with that Buffy left. _So much for getting back to sleep_, thought Angel, _I have to clean up this Diet Coke, and then I need a cold shower. A very cold shower._

¥©¥©¥©¥


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You missed history." Willow Rosenberg said as she walked down the hall towards the library with her best friends Buffy Summers and Xander Harris.

"I know," Buffy said, "Did he notice?"

"Oh yeah, he noticed! And, he gave me and Willow the3rd degree trying to find out where you were." Xander put his arm around Buffy's shoulder, "So... where were you?"

Buffy pushed Xander's hand away, "I went to see Angel."

"YOU WHAT!?" Xander stopped dead; the girls turned around to look at him, "You're grounded for playing mother against watcher so you could go see this guy; no, thing, he isn't human!"

"Xander!" Willow yelled at him.

He continued as if she hadn't spoken, "And now you're cutting class to see him. Does anybody else think this is a bad idea?"

"What's a bad idea?" Giles asked, walking up behind them.

Buffy stammered, "Giles, I, uh, Well I, um-"

Willow came to the rescue, "Buffy was hoping to get out of training today so I could help her study for tomorrow's history test."

"Thank you," Buffy mouthed to her.

"Well you can't take the entire evening off. However, I suppose if you need to study I can let you out a little early. It means you'll have to patrol longer tomorrow though." Giles told her sternly.

_Patrol longer, with Angel, twist my arm._ Buffy thought. "Okay," she sighed. It wouldn't do her any good if Giles knew that she wanted to go patrolling.

"I'll expect you promptly after school then." Giles walked away.

"Do we really have a test tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Willow told her, "it's pretty boring material, so I'm thinking we should study at the Espresso Pump where there are plenty of stimulants to keep us awake. And it's over the '20's and prohibition, so I figured we should study with someone who live through it."

"Willow!" Buffy beamed, "You're a goddess, a genius, a goddess and a genius!"

"What did I miss?" Xander, being his clueless self, asked, "Someone lived though the tw...? Willow, you're not helping matters."

"What's a best-friend for, if not to help find excuses to see her boyfriend?"

Buffy smiled, "And if the situation was reversed, I would so return the favor." The three of the started off to class.

"You could be helping her move on," Xander whined, "You know, getting her out of a destructive relationship."

"Angel and Buffy have a perfectly healthy relationship."

"Yeah," his voice dripped with sarcasm, "As long as she doesn't decide to give him a happy, because we all know that the moment those to crazy love birds get groiny again the end of the world won't be far behind."

Willow scolded him, "You are such a drama queen, Xander. There's so much more to a relationship than... you know."

Buffy sighed. She knew these arguments could go on forever. Buffy remembered back to what almost happened this afternoon, and secretly she had to agree with Xander, if she and Angel weren't careful they could destroy everything.

¥©¥©¥©¥

When Buffy walked into the Espresso Pump, Willow and Angel had already set up camp at a group of chairs near the back. Willow stood up and waved Buffy over. She was drinking a dry, double mocha latte and Angel had a cup of tea. Buffy paused when she saw the books on the table, "We really are going to study, aren't we?"

Angel got up and kissed Buffy. "Willow said you needed help in history," he said as he sat back down.

"We didn't get you anything because we didn't know when you'd be here." Willow cut in.

Buffy sat down next to Angel, and then waved a waitress over, "I'll have a French Vanilla Cappuccino with nonfat milk and a double shot of espresso." Buffy turned to her boyfriend, "So how hard will it be to learn this stuff?"

"I don't know," Angel told her. He lifted her hand slightly guiding her so that she was sitting in his lap, "I lived through it, so it comes pretty naturally to me."

The waitress brought Buffy's drink, "Thank you." Buffy took a drink, and then turned to Willow, "Okay, let's start the ball rolling on this crazy party house of fun."

"We'll start with some easy questions? Prohibition was a ban on ...?" Willow motioned that Buffy should fill-in the blank.

Buffy looked to Angel, who said, "

"Right. Who was the major mob boss in Chicago?"

Angel prompted Buffy, "Al Ca..."

"Alcohol!" Buffy piped quite proud of herself. "Alcohol?"

"No," Willow said, "Al Capone. One more easy question before we start the harder stuff. Who was the president?"

Buffy glanced at Angel, waiting for her hint. "Don't look at me," he told her, "I didn't pay attention to politics."

¥©¥©¥©¥

**Chicago, 1923**

"That's the last time you double cross me, quiff!"

The door leading to the alley Angel was hiding in slammed open. A large man in a pinstripe suit pushed a dame out in front of him. "You've got some nerve, talking to the bulls. Then you show up here!"

"Please Johnny, you gotta believe me." The lady looked like a jazz singer in that get-up, not that Angel had ever seen one before; juice joints had strict dress codes. "I'd never flip on you, Johnny." Slowly Angel crept toward the pair. They didn't see him at all, Angel never expected them to. He was a bum, a Mick, filthy from living on the streets. That was as good as being invisible.

"Stop feeding me a line, doll. I'm not going to be left holding the bag on this one." Johnny put his hand inside his jacket.

"Course not, Johnny, never thought of it. Please, Johnny, I ain't feeding you a line, someone's got you all balled up."

Johnny pulled a gun from his jacket pocket, "I think you're the one who's balled up."

This was Angel's chance; he leaped at the man, knocking his gun of his hand. There was a shout, and Angel turned to look at the woman who was now holding the discarded gun. For the first time, he got a good look at the woman. She looked vaguely familiar, but before he could figure out where he had seen her before there was a large crack and something bit into Angel's chest.

_Not again! _Angel thought while he was lying on the ground. _I hate it when they shoot me._

¥©¥©¥©¥

"Angel. Angel are you okay?"

"Yeah, Willow. I'm fine." Angel looked around. He sighed; he wasn't bleeding or alone in an alley, he was in the coffee shop, with his girlfriend and her best-friend.

"Thinking of anything interesting?" Buffy asked.

"No," he told her; turning to Willow, "Next question."

Willow looked quizzically at him, "We're done. We've been here for two hours."

Buffy yawned and nodded, "We non-creature-of-the-night types need our beauty sleep."

"If you're planning on coming over for lunch again tomorrow I should probably be getting to bed also." Angel smiled at Buffy, who was still sitting on his lap.

"Just as long as I'm back in time for the history test I just got done studying for," she kissed him, then stood up.

Willow said, "Buffy, I never thought I'd say this, but, maybe Xander is right, maybe sneaking out of school is not the best thing to do. You'll be seeing each other on patrol, and you could probably use the last minute cram time."

Buffy looked from her boyfriend to her best-friend, then back to her boyfriend, "She has a point. But if you-"

"I'll see you at sundown for patrolling." Buffy and Angel kissed once more before he headed back to the mansion, and the girls started toward their houses.

¥©¥©¥©¥


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Willow,_

_I need to talk to you at lunch. Without Xander! There's something important I need you to help me with. Meet me in the computer lab._

_ Buffy_

Willow refolded the note and stuck it into the pocket of her jumper. She looked over at Buffy, but Buffy, for once, was watching the teacher intently and taking notes. When the bell rang Willow tried to talk to Buffy. "Buffy. Buffy!" She called out.

"Can't talk now, Will." Buffy yelled back, "I'm supposed to be meeting Giles in the library. I'll see you at lunch."

Willow looked bewildered, "But what should I tell Xander?"

"I don't know!" Buffy called as she turned the corner, "But I'm sure you'll think of something."

¥©¥©¥©¥

"Alright G-man, lay it on me. What is the new big bad on the hell mouth?"

"Buffy, I thought it was clear when I told Xander never to call me that again, it applied to everyone else also." Giles walked out of his office to where Buffy was sitting at the table. He had one large, very old tome under his arm. Buffy looked at him, "Well, I'm still working on translating this new text," he dropped the book on the table making Buffy jump, "but I should know more this evening."

"Uh-huh!" Buffy shook her head, "I'm patrol-girl tonight, extra long, you promised!"

"Patrolling won't do you any good if you don't know what we're fighting."

"Sure it will, lots of good. Killing things." Buffy was beginning to whine.

"This wouldn't have to do with the fact that you've invited Angel to go patrolling would it?"

"Of course n... how did you... never mind."

Giles wiped his glasses, "Perhaps if Faith goes with you."

She stood up, "Faith!" Buffy cried indignantly. "Giles, I don't need a chaperon!" There was a pause. "Okay, I'll call her." Giles nodded and Buffy walked out the door on her way to meet Willow.

¥©¥©¥©¥

Buffy reached the computer lab just as Willow was dismissing class. She sat at one of the desks and waited patiently until all of the students had exited. "So what's this about?" Willow asked. Buffy motioned toward the door. Willow closed the door, and then sat down across from her best friend, "What's up? What do you need help with?"

Buffy took a deep breath and very quietly said, "Angel."

"Angel?" Buffy's answer confused Willow, she couldn't think of anything that might be wrong between the Slayer and her boyfriend. "But you guys seemed so fine last night."

"We are, we're great. One might even say perfect."

This confused Willow even more, "So, then why do you need help?"

"Yesterday, at the Mansion..." Buffy's face was starting to turn red, "Angel and I, almost... you know."

Willow gasped, "Buffy! How could you-"

"Relax, Will," Buffy put her hand on Willow's arm, "We didn't, almost, but didn't."

"You can't," Willow said, "you know that. I don't know how I can help anymore than by telling you that you can't!"

"I was hoping you could help with a spell."

"What type of spell," Willow asked cautiously, "'Cause you know, I'm pretty new at this. Do you want me to try and make so you don't want... or so that he can't..."

"No," Buffy told her quickly, "no, no, no, no, no. Nothing like that. I want to be able to... I was hoping we could so a spell to... bind his soul, so that it won't leave him again if we..."

"Sounds complicated," Willow's face started to light up, "Do you have a copy of the spell with you."

Buffy looked at her hands, "I haven't exactly got a spell."

"Why don't you just ask Giles?" Willow knew the answer almost before she asked the question, "You don't want him to know," Willow sighed. She turned to a near by computer, "Let's get started."

A couple of minutes later, Buffy said, "Oh, here's one, no wait, it takes 75 years to complete the ritual."

"This one looks promising; it can be completed in an evening. Oops, sorry, it requires a virgin sacrifice. I'll keep looking," Willow laughed nervously.

After 15 more minutes, the girls still hadn't found anything. They had to stop so as not to miss the test they studied for. Willow promised to keep looking while Buffy was patrolling and even see what she could discretely find in the library.

¥©¥©¥©¥

It was just after sundown when Angel got to the graveyard. He saw Buffy sitting on a tombstone, near the middle of the cemetery, swinging her legs. Angel walked silently over to stand next to her. "So what's on the schedule tonight?"

Buffy jumped, "Angel, you scared me! Can't you like breath or stomp or... yell when you're coming up behind someone."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Angel stood behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her.

"Hmm." Buffy sighed, then shaking her head got back to business, "We have one scheduled to rise around here tonight. Then we just wander around and see if we find any bad guys."

"Sound like a plan," Angel smiled at her.

"Hey B!" Faith called as she emerged from a line of trees.

"Faith's coming?" Angel asked surprised, he knew the two Slayers didn't always get along.

"Giles thought she should come with."

"Because of me?"

"Because of you." Buffy confirmed.

"Do you think he's ever going to trust me?"

"Probably not," Buffy said.

By this time Faith had reached where the couple was standing, "So, have I missed all the fun, B?"

"Na, looks like we have another late riser. You can go ahead and start patrolling without us if you want."

"And leave you two with all the fun, I think not," Faith sat down next to Buffy.

After an hour, the vampire still hadn't shown up. "Maybe Buffy and I should check and see if he rose someplace else in the graveyard," Angel said.

"Sure," Faith said, "I'll stay here just in case he shows."

Angel took Buffy's hand and they walked away. When they had gone a couple of feet Buffy looked over at Angel, "Can she still see us?"

Angel looked over his shoulder; Faith was still sitting on the tombstone. There was a large mausoleum nearby, Angel lead Buffy behind it, "Now she can't."

"Good," Buffy said. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

He put his arms around her waist, leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you today," he whispered against her mouth.

"I missed you too," they stopped kissing.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"I can't," Buffy looked at the ground, "tomorrow's Saturday, and I'm still grounded."

Angel put his hand under her chin, and gently raised her head so she was looking at him, "We'll make do." He brushed his lips against hers.

That light touch was enough to set her off. Her blood ran hot; her soul cried out for its mate, and suddenly any distance between the two lovers was too much. Buffy's warmth was intoxicating to Angel, and he kissed her fiercely with a primal need. Buffy returned his need kiss for kiss. Angel walked Buffy back so that she was up against the mausoleum wall. Angel move to kiss Buffy's neck, making her gasp. This only heightened Angel's need. He picked her up, and Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist. Pressing Buffy against the wall to support her, Angel let go and moved his hands to the draw string of Buffy's exercise pants.

The conversation from the previous day rushed into Buffy's mind. Breaking off the kiss Buffy muttered, "Stop."

Angel stopped what he was doing, but neither of them moved, "Right," he said, "Stop means no, and no means no, so stop." he dropped his hands. Gradually Buffy put her feet on the ground. They stood there holding each other for a few minutes.

Angel kissed Buffy's forehead, "I don't know how long we can keep this up. It's getting out of control."

"Not getting out of control," Buffy turned in his arms, "You had it under control yesterday, and I did today."

He rested his chin on her shoulder, "What about next time, or the time after that, when we both lose control."

"That won't happen," Buffy broke out of Angel's arms. Let's not worry about it now, let's go see if Faith found that vampire."

¥©¥©¥©¥


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Buffy," Joyce Summers called, "are you awake?"

Buffy rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It was 8:30. W_hat in the world can she want at 8:30 in the morning?_

There was a knock on the door, "Buffy?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm up," Buffy called.

"Willow and Xander are here, honey," Joyce said from the other side of the door.

Buffy got out of bed, got dressed, and headed down stairs. Xander and Willow sat on the couch in the family room. "Morning Buffster," Xander called as soon as he saw Buffy coming down the stairs.

"What's with the early morning wake up call?" Buffy asked them.

Willow got up and gave him a hug, "Giles got his new book translated. He wants to meet with the Scoobies at the library."

"Hey, Mom, we're going to the library," Buffy called to her mother in the kitchen.

"Okay, dear, just be home for dinner."

"Sure, mom. Let's go guys."

¥©¥©¥©¥

"It's full of accounts of the gods touching the lives of and even walking amongst mortals." Giles laid the book open in front of them.

"The gods?" Willow asked, "Like Hecatate, and Jesus, and Allah."

"No," Giles flipped through the book and pointed out pictures, "The Olympians, like Aphrodite and Apollo, Hera and Zeus."

"Giles, the Olympians don't exist, they're myths." Buffy told him calmly.

"After almost three years on the hellmouth, how can you still believe that anything is just a myth?" Xander said, picking up the book and flipping though it. "Wow, who is that?" He put the book back on the table. There was a picture of a woman with long, golden blond hair, a revealing short tunic and a short bow.

"The caption says her name is Nemisis." Willow pointed to the name below the picture.

"Yeah, but who is she?"

Giles cleared his throat, "If the stories are to be believed, she is the Greek goddess of revenge, and she only showed herself right before she killed someone. They say also that she is a perfect shot; that she never misses."

"Well what is the point of being that hott if no one gets to see you?"

"Xander!" Willow cried exasperated.

"What? It's a valid question."

"Are we done here?" Buffy cut in.

"Excuse me?" Giles was thrown off by the question.

"Done? Here? Are we?" Giles gave her a skeptical look, "I just meant, is there anything else you needed to talk about, because if not..."

"You have someplace more important to be?" Giles asked.

"No, it's just..."

"She wants to go see Angel," Xander said.

"I see, well, we are done, so I do not see how I can keep you, but I doubt that I need to remind you that I do not approve of this in the least."

"Of course not, Giles," Buffy said picking up her things, "I understood that the first 20 times you told me."

¥©¥©¥©¥

"Angel," Buffy called as she walked through the door, "Angel." She walked though the hall and pushed past the curtain, "Are you here?" She was just about to climb the stairs to his room when she heard a noise in the kitchen. "Angel, are you in ther..." A young raven haired woman, dressed like the picture in the book, ran out of the kitchen, pushed past Buffy, and ran into the entrance hall, but when Buffy ran after her it was like she had just disappeared.

"Angel!" Buffy called frantically, "Where are you?" She ran into the kitchen. There was a pool of blood forming on the kitchen floor. As far as Buffy could tell, the source was one of Angel's blood packets. As Buffy got closer she could see that the packet had been punctured by a syringe. "Angel!" Buffy yelled at the top of her lungs. She bent down and dipped two fingers into the blood. She couldn't smell anything; she moved her fingers to her lips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, it's been poisoned." Angel said from the kitchen doorway.

"Poisoned?" Buffy asked. "It doesn't smell like there garlic in it."

"Not garlic," Angel told her, "arsenic."

Buffy wiped her hands on her blue jeans. "Arsenic," Buffy said, "but why would you put arsenic in your... you didn't do it did you, it was that woman. Oh, Angel," Buffy hugged him, "I was so worried. I came in and there was a woman in ..., then she ..., and, Angel, she looked so much like the woman in... Oh, I've got to tell Giles." Buffy ran towards the door.

"Buffy, slow down. What are you talking about? What do you need to tell Giles?" Angel ran after her. Buffy stopped and turned to face him. "Okay, now, how about we sit down, and you can calmly tell me what in the world you are talking about."

"There was a woman in your kitchen."

"I know," Angel told her, "I can smell her."

"She looked like the woman in one of Giles's books. I think she was trying to kill you."

Angel gave a small chuckle. "She must have been a pretty poor assassin, Buffy, if she tried to poison me with arsenic. The most that would have done is leave a bad taste in my mouth, and maybe give me an upset stomach."

"The woman she looked like was Nemisis, Angel, the Greek goddess of revenge. That woman's whole job description is killing people, if she didn't know that poison won't kill you she'll find out soon enough, and then she'll be back."

Angel thought about this for a moment, finally he said, "Go, tell Giles."

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I have a kitchen to clean-up. And I need to make sure she didn't poison anything else, like your Diet Coke."

Buffy hadn't thought about that, she had been so worried about Angel, that she forgot that she could have been killed. She nodded, "I'll come see you tonight when we know something more."

¥©¥©¥©¥

"Are you sure?" Giles asked. He, Xander, Willow, Oz, and Buffy were sitting around the table in the library. "This is the woman you saw at Angel's?"

"Well, yeah. Except she was a brunette, not a blonde."

"Ancient goddesses are using hair dye now?" Xander asked.

"This doesn't make any senses." Willow said.

"You're right, why would a blonde want to become brunette? Don't blondes have more fun?"

"Xander! That's not what I was talking about!" Willow continued, "What I mean is, didn't you say that this goddess only reveals herself before she kills you. So, even if she was there to kill Angel, how did Buffy see her?"

"I don't rightly know," Giles admitted.

"What if she wasn't the goddess?" Oz put in. "What if she is one of her priestesses or something. You know with Nemisis's intentions but not her abilities. That would also explain the differences in physical appearance."

"Okay," Willow said, "so why would a priestess of Nemisis want to kill Angel."

"I'm thinking 100 years of mass murdering might be a decent reason for a woman devoted to justice." Xander couldn't believe how easily Willow forgot these things.

"Nemisis isn't devoted to justice, Xander," Giles said calmly, "she is devoted to revenge. And revenge is usually taken for a specific incident, not a series of unrelated events spanning 100 years."

"So how do we stop this priestess?" Willow asked.

"There in lies our problem. The priestess, who is mortal, presumably, should be easy enough to defeat, but Nemisis would just send another one."

"So we defeat Nemisis," Buffy broke in.

"Nemisis is a goddess," Willow explained, "she's immortal, you can't kill her."

"Well we'll worry about that when the time comes," Buffy said.

"And in the mean time," Giles said, "perhaps, Buffy should go and see if Angel has any clue what particular offense Nemisis is after him for."

"Can do," Buffy gave Giles a mock salute.

Willow suddenly remembered something important she needed to tell Buffy, "Buffy I have to talk to you, I'll walk with you for awhile." Willow followed Buffy out.

"So what's up, Will?" Buffy asked her best-friend.

"I was looking through the files on Miss Calendar's computer, and I think I found the spell we are looking for."

"That's great, Will. How long until it's ready to go."

"Well the spell is closely related to the restoration spell I performed on Angel last year, so, though it may be a little difficult, I think we should be able to manage it. There are just a few things I'm going to have to pick up from the Magic Box on my way home tonight. I say we'll be ready tomorrow afternoon."

"Great!" Buffy smiled largely, "My house or yours."

"Yours," Willow said after careful deliberation, "the spell is going to take a lot of room, and you have a bigger basement than me."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," Buffy hugged Willow excitedly, "Thanks again, Will."

¥©¥©¥©¥


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Giles sent you to see if I knew why she was after me didn't he?" Angel asked as Buffy walked back into the main room of the mansion for the second time that day.

Buffy smiled to herself, "Sometimes I think you're psychic."

"I've been thinking about it ever since you said Nemisis was after me."

Buffy sat down next to him, "If it helps, we think she was just one of Nemisis's priestesses."

"Surprisingly," Angel said, putting his arm around his girlfriend, "it does not."

"So," Buffy put here head on his shoulder, "when you were thinking, what were you thinking? Does that make any sense?"

"I was thinking," Angel said seriously, "that after over 100 years of murder and mayhem, I have no idea what one event would cause a goddess to seek revenge on me."

There was a long pause, in fact in seemed more like a series of long pauses. Neither of them really knew what to say next. Finally it was Buffy who broke the silence, "I'm really worried, Angel. I've never been up against someone that can't be killed before."

"I know," Angel whispered reassuringly, "but it'll be okay, we'll get through this together."

"Promise?" Buffy asked hopefully, her eyes were starting to water.

Angel kissed her, attempting to take her fears away from her. She kissed him back, unconsciously filling that kiss with all the feeling that she had pent up, and all of the hunger she felt for this man's touch. Sensing her hunger, Angel slowly pushed her so that she was lying beneath him. Buffy loved the feel of him above her. As long as he was there, she felt, there was nothing in the world that could harm her. She reached down to undo his belt buckle, but couldn't seem to get it from that position. Forgetting that they were on a couch, Buffy flipped them over so that she was on top.

Angel landed hard on the floor with a thump. Had Angel needed air, Buffy would have knocked it out of him as she landed on top of him. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Are you?"

As an answer, Angel pulled Buffy's head down for another kiss. Seeing that the object of her affection was indeed alright, Buffy went back to work on his belt. In quick order, she dispatched of his belt, undid the button to his trousers, and unzipped his fly. Buffy was slipping her hands under the elastic of his boxers when they were interrupted by an arrow that whizzed passed Buffy and embedded in the floor by Angel's left shoulder.

They turned to look to the door where the same woman who had been in the kitchen earlier was standing holding a short bow. "Well, well, this seems quite a fitting way to find you Angelus. Although, I seem to remember you preferring to be on top."

Buffy and Angel stood up, "You," he said, "you've been trying to kill me for centuries, why?"

"Revenge," the woman said simply.

"Revenge for what?" Buffy asked.

"You haven't told her, Angelus, I'm shocked, you use to brag so much about this sort of thing. Or is it possible that you forgot about Italy."

"What happened in Italy?" Buffy asked

¥©¥©¥©¥

**Sicily, Italy 1831**

Angelus walked into the apartments that he had been sharing with Darla while they were in Italy. It wasn't as large as the one they had in Paris, but for the delicacy of Italian cuisine, certain luxuries may have to be sacrificed.

"Is that you, Angelus?" Darla called from the parlor.

"None other," Angelus entered the parlor to find Darla sitting on the sofa. With her gown fanned out around her, she looked the very picture of nobility and refinement, but Angelus knew different. "Did you find anything to eat?" He asked as he moved to stand behind her. While he loved Italian food, it was not to Darla's taste; too spicy she said.

"There was a lovely German couple at the Theatre," Darla licked her lips. "Delicious."

"That's my girl," Angelus pushed the sleeves off of Darla's shoulders. He bent over and nuzzled her neck, letting out a deep, throaty growl.

Darla smiled, "Not yet, love, soon, but not yet. Besides, you haven't even seen the present I got you yet."

"Oh," Angelus whispered, "a present."

Darla took hold of his hand, stood up, and led him toward the bedroom, "It's just something I picked up for you at the Theatre."

"Another actress, I'm sure," Angelus sighed. "After awhile they all start to taste the same."

Darla stopped and put her hands on her hips, "Well, look who's suddenly became a picky-eater. I'll have you know that it's not an actress, but if you don't want her, I suppose I could take her back."

Angelus gave her a sly grin, "I hate to think that you went through all that trouble for nothing." He threw open the bedroom doors and stepped in.

Lying on the bed was a young woman, barely more than 18 years of age. She was in a full length ball gown, with a dippy neck that showed just a hint of cleavage. She was tied to the bed by her wrists and a gag was in her mouth.

"A young noble woman," Angelus said with approval. He stepped closer and inhaled the woman's scent deeply, "and a virgin, if I'm not mistaken. A rare find these days."

"Only the best for my Angelus. Do you like her?"

"She's just what I always wanted. I have the feeling she's not for dinner though," he turned to face Darla.

"You just ate!" Darla looked shocked, but Angelus could hear the smile in her voice, "How can you still be hungry?"

He pulled Darla to him, her hips hitting his, "You, of all people, should know that I have an insatiable appetite."

"You do indeed, but no," she reached up and undid his neck tie, "she's not for dinner."

Angelus grin mischievously as he approached the bed. The girl's dove gray eyes widened, Angelus could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves, like a cheap perfume; he loved it. "Not to fear, love," he sat next to her on the bed, his brogue becoming more pronounced, "I know the rules, no eating in the bedroom," very gently he removed the gag from her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Darla demanded, moving to stand on the other side of the bed. "Her screams will alert everyone to our presence."

"She won't scream," Angelus told Darla, "Will you, pet?" The girl, to frightened to talk, shook her head.

Darla slapped the bed, "Of course she'll scream. They always scream."

"I like it when they scream," he told her.

"But the neighbors-" Darla protested.

"We'll kill the neighbors," Angelus assured her.

Resigned Darla sighed, "I never was able to deny you your fun. She's your present, do as you like."

Angelus untied her hands from the bed. She sat up, but there was nowhere for her to run. He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. Then he pushed her dress up slowly started at the ankles. "No," she whispered, "please."

"Begging already," Darla mused, "You're making quick work of this one." She went to sit in a chair not far from the bed.

When the girl's skirt was around her waist, Angelus shrugged of his jacket. He then straddled her and undid his trousers. "Please," she begged, "no, please."

"Hush, now, my lovely," Angelus leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "just except it; it will go easier for you if you don't struggle."

That was when he took her, and for all of his soft and gentle words there was nothing gentle about it. Darla had said she would scream, and scream she did. Over and over she screamed, until she was too hoarse to scream any more, and still he continued. When Angelus was finally done with her, all she could do was weep.

Angelus was laughing when he rolled off of the young noble woman. He laid next to her, in the middle of the bed. He held his hand out to Darla, "Come here, my lover." Darla took his hand and he pulled her into bed with him. "How did you enjoy the show?"

She smiled and rubbed his chest, "Magnificent. Much better than anything I've seen at the Theatre."

"Stick around, in a few more minutes, I may be able to give you an encore. Better yet, I'll give you a first-hand, private performance. But first, first I need to have a little snack." Quickly Angelus got out of the bed and grabbed the girl who was now curled up in a ball at the edge of the bed, "Come along, little one, Daddy's hungry."

She allowed him to pull her out of the room. She was too weak and numbed by shock to fight him anymore. Once in the outer room, he pulled her around to face him. Tilting her head to the side, Angelus bit into her and he drank. He loved how she tasted, like a fine wine, smooth and rich, all of the fear and rape had made her taste all the more delicious. He took a deeper drink.

"Angelus," a call from the other room interrupted his feedings, "Come to bed."

Angelus dropped the girls limp body on the floor, "Coming dear." He wiped the blood from his mouth and went back into the bedroom.

About half an hour later, the young woman slowly opened her eyes. She could hear moans of pleasure coming from the bedroom. Gradually she picked herself up off the floor and, barefoot, with her dress in tatters, she walked out of the apartment and into the night.

¥©¥©¥©¥

"After that, I dedicated my life to Nemisis, and in return she gave me the opportunity to exact revenge on my rapist. I was naïve though, I didn't know what he was or how to kill him, I tried to shoot him and I tried to smother him," she turned, speaking directly to Angel, "but you kept eluding me."

"Don't forget trying to poison me," Angel told her.

"But I've learned, and now I know better. I should have stuck with what my goddess was known for from the beginning." The priestess pulled out a bow and arrow, aimed straight for Angel's heart and shot. Buffy's hand shot out and caught the arrow, just inches away from turning the vampire into a pile of dust. "How dare you," the brunette woman shouted.

Buffy tossed the arrow away and stalked toward the other woman, "No, how dare you. He's not the same vampire who did that to you, he's good now, and he has a soul. You have no right to him."

"Out of my way, child," the woman shoved Buffy to the side. "I was only a little older than you when this monster raped me; I was to be married the next week. He ruined my life, I have every right."

Buffy punched her across the jaw. The priestess kicked out, connecting with Buffy's stomach. As Slayer and priestess fought on, it became clearer and clearer to Angel that the two women were evenly matched. Angel glimpsed the discarded bow, not to far from were the woman he loved and the woman he'd wronged were fighting, and saw he's chance.

He dove for the bow; then rushed back to where the arrow was stuck in his floor. Stringing the arrow to the bow he yelled for his love to look out, and then loosed the arrow. It found it's mark and the priestess of Nemisis crumbled to the ground. Angel tossed the bow to the ground and Buffy ran into his embrace.

Suddenly a cloud of mist formed a few feet from the couple. When the mist cleared, it revealed a woman; there was no doubt that it was the goddess Nemisis, and she was livid. She stalked toward the pair, "You murdered one of my priestesses," she reached out her hand and the bow flew to it, while an arrow materialized in her other hand, "now you will pay!"

"No!" Buffy shouted and stepped forward.

Angel grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him. "I killed your priestess! Do as you must to me, but leave her out of this."

"No, you can't do this." Buffy said again. "It was self-defense."

Nemisis took aim at Angel's heart, "There is no defense against vengeance."

"You can't exact revenge on a changed man. He has a soul now, and he had no part in the offense committed by his demon."

A strong wind blew around the room. Nemisis stopped and looked up, as if listening to someone. When the wind died down she said, "You are the Chosen One."

Buffy wasn't sure if it was a question, so she answered just in case, "I am."

"But he is chosen also. Chosen to help you in your fight. It is as you say," the bow and arrow disappeared, "you no longer have anything to fear from me." And with that, Nemisis and the body of her priestess vanished.

"Well, that was exciting." Buffy said. She kissed Angel quickly, "I'm hungry, are you hungry? I think I'm going to go get a burger, you wanta come?"

"No," Angel said, "you go on ahead. I need to think about some things."

"You're going to brood over what happened to that woman, aren't you?"

"Yeah, something like that," he smiled, Buffy knew him so well.

"I can stay, if you want."

"No," Angel kissed his slayer on the cheek, "you go on and get something to eat."

¥©¥©¥©¥


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I love her so much," Angel said, "I want to lose myself in her arms. I know it will cost me my soul, and sometimes I just don't care," he stood up and walked around the table. "She's my soul-mate; I can't stay here and put her life in danger any longer."

"That put you in quite a predicament. Have you told Buffy any of this?" Mr. Giles asked.

"No, I was hoping you could tell her for me." Angel walked over to the stair railing.

Giles turned in his chair to face Angel, "I can't imagine Buffy will be pleased that you haven't discussed this with her."

"Buffy wouldn't understand!" Angel shouted. He spun around and walked toward Giles, "She still thinks... Buffy!"

Buffy was standing by the library doors, "She thinks what?"

"What are you doing here, Buffy?" Angel asked her.

"I left my purse here this afternoon. But you haven't answered my question. What do I still think? That you still love me? Well, I guess you were right about one thing, I don't understand!"

Angel strode over to Buffy, "This isn't a fairy tale, Buffy. When I kiss you, you don't wake up and live happily-ever-after."

"I know that, I'm not stupid! That doesn't mean that we can't... that we have to..." Buffy slid down the librarian's desk to the floor, and began to cry. "Other couples don't have fairy tale relationship, but they don't always break-up."

"Break-up?" Angel squatted down so that he was at eye level with Buffy, "Is that what you think we're doing?"

"You were going to leave! Without telling me!" Buffy began to sob, "You don't call that breaking up?"

Angel held his hand up; so that Buffy could see that he still wore his Claddagh ring with the heart pointing towards him. "We're not breaking up. I was leaving, but only until... I needed to go visit a friend in the Congo, just until... until I feel that it's safe for me to come back. I couldn't tell you because I... I was worried that if I saw you, saw how you, well how you do this, I wouldn't be able to leave. And I have to leave Buffy."

"When?" Buffy looked pleadingly at him.

"Tonight. I was going to go home and pack when I left here."

Buffy sniffed, wiped her eyes, and stood up, "Do you want me to help you pack?" Another tear trickled down her check.

Angel stood up also, "No," he brushed the tear from Buffy's face, "I think it's best if we say good-bye here." He kissed Buffy's cheek and headed to the door.

"Angel!" Buffy called right before he left. Angel turned around, and Buffy ran the few steps to him.

"Tell me you love me, Angel," She whispered when she reached him. "Before you leave, tell me you love me."

Angel looked down at Buffy. She looked so small, so fragile, and it broke his heart to know the pain he was causing her. "I loved you the moment I saw you," he whispered. "I loved you then; I love you now; I'll love you forever." He kissed her, gently at first, but with a growing passion, both aware that they may not see each other for a long time. When they had stopped kissing, she had started to cry again. "No more tears," Angel kissed away the three tears that had fallen onto Buffy's face. "I'll come back." Buffy smiled at him, and with that, Angel turned and left.

"Giles!" Buffy called.

Giles emerged from his office, where he had went to give the couple some privacy, "Yes?"

"Do you know where Willow is?" Buffy asked.

"I would assume she is at home; which is where you should be."

"Can I use your phone to call her?"

Giles took off his glassed and began to clean them, "Buffy, it is late. Willow is most likely asleep already."

"I'll make it quick. It's really important," Buffy picked up the phone from behind the librarian's desk.

"If you must," Giles put his glasses back on and went back into his office.

"Thanks," Buffy called after him. She picked up the phone and dialed Willow's number. "It's time," she said when Willow picked up.

"Now?" Willow's voice came over the phone, it sounds like she just woke up.

"Angel's..." Buffy started to choke up, "leaving."

"Oh, Buffy."

"He said it's just for awhile," Buffy said more to reassure herself than her friend.

"I'll be right over," there was the sound of drawers opening.

"I'm at the library," Buffy told her, "could you just bring the stuff here?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," then the line went dead.

Buffy hung up the receiver. She went over to the table and pushed it against the wall. This ritual would require a lot of space, and Buffy wanted everything to be ready when Willow arrived.

¥©¥©¥©¥

Angel pulled a suitcase from the closet is the hallway and drug it into his room. Putting it on the bed, he turned around and threw open his wardrobe doors. He took five pair of neatly folded black slacks, two pairs of exercise pants, and his only pair of blue jeans and put them neatly into the suitcase. All of his satin boxers went in next, followed by his button down shirts, which he left on the hangers.

¥©¥©¥©¥

Willow came into the library carrying a duffel bag. She dropped it on the ground and pulled out a white candle, which she tossed to Buffy. "We have to put these in a pentagon on the floor, and then put the Orb of Thesula in the middle."

"Let's get started." Buffy put the candle decisively on the floor.

¥©¥©¥©¥

When his clothes were all packed, including the purple shirt Buffy had given him for his birthday and the boxer shorts with hearts that she gave him for their anniversary, he looked around his room to see if there was anything else that needed to be packed.

He didn't own much else. The only thing that really mattered he couldn't take with him.

¥©¥©¥©¥

"Pentagram, check," Buffy stepped back to survey her work.

"Good. Now we light them in order, while saying this spell, and burning sage. You want the lighter or the sage?"

"Sage me!" Buffy said. Willow slapped the sage into Buffy's outstretched hand, like the scalpel on _ER_.

"What are you girls doing?" Giles came out of his office

Buffy was the first of the two to speak, "Willow, found a spell to bind Angel's soul."

"It was nothing," Willow said modestly, "I just used the computer system Miss Calendar had set up."

"Can I see it?" Willow handed the computer print out she had been reading off of to Giles, "Hmm, the Ritual of Binding. It looks like you two will be needing some help."

¥©¥©¥©¥

Angel took his sketch book and pencils and put them into his suitcase. The first dozen pages or so were filled with sketches he'd made of Buffy. He also took the picture Buffy had had taken of herself at the beach.

Angel had once commented that he had been jealous of Xander because he got to see Buffy in the sun light. She had jokingly told him that she didn't look that good in direct light. He thought she looked good in any light.

He shut his suitcase and went downstairs. Wondering why he and Buffy had never had their picture taken together.

¥©¥©¥©¥

Giles lit the final candle. "Hear us great goddess," the three of them intoned together. The Orb of Thesula, which had been glowing with increasing intensity since they started, now threw a blinding light into the room. That light then narrowed to a single beam that shot straight out of the sun-roof and disappeared.

"Does that mean she heard us?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe you should go to Angel's and see," Willow told her.

"But that would mean... what if it didn't work?" It took all of Buffy's strength to say these words.

"You'll call us if something goes wrong. Willow and I will be ready to do the restoration spell if need be. But you'll never know if you don't go," Giles told her.

¥©¥©¥©¥

Angel's last stop was to the refrigerator. He had gotten a special cooler to use to carry his blood. Regardless of what he told Buffy, he didn't expect to be back in the near future, and he didn't want the blood going to waste.

He reached to get the last packet of blood from next to the remainder of Buffy's six pack of Diet Coke. As his hand closed around it, he was hit with something from behind that knocked him to his knees.

The pain was excruciating. It was like his insides were burning their way out. It was worse than any pain he's experienced, worse than the two times he'd been given his soul, worse than the time he lost it, worse than dying, even worse than the hundred years he'd spent in hell. No longer able to take the pain, Angel let his vamp face come through; he was always stronger that way. But that still didn't help him contain the scream that finally broke forth; what came out was part scream and part growl.

Then just as suddenly as it started, the pain vanished. Angel just knelt there on the floor, unwilling to move, in case that brought the pain back. It took the doorbell ringing to finally get him up off the floor. He grabbed his suitcase and his cooler and headed to the door. When he opened the front door Buffy was standing on the other side.

"Can I come in? There's something we need to talk about." Buffy looked very nervous.

"I couldn't stop you, even if I wanted to."

"Do you?" Buffy asked, "Want to stop me from coming in, that is."

"I have a boat to catch."

"I'll talk quick, this is important.

"Come in." Angel couldn't think what would cause Buffy to come here; she had seemed to understand his reasons for leaving. He carefully avoided touching Buffy as they walked thru the hallway to the living room. "Now, what is this about?"

"Willow and I found a spell," Buffy looked unsure of herself, "That was suppose to... bind your soul."

"That's what that was. That was you?" Angel looked stunned.

"Oh God," Buffy gasped, "did we, did it hurt you?" She put her hand on the side of Angel's face.

"Yes," he knew it wouldn't do any good to lie to Buffy, "but if this means what I think it does, it'll be worth it."

Buffy slipped her hands around Angel's waist, "It should." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Do you think we can make it to the bedroom?" Buffy whispered in Angel's ear.

He smiled down at her, "That depends on how quickly we can get up the stairs." He scooped Buffy up into his arms and headed toward the stairs.

¥©¥©¥©¥


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Buffy woke up and, for the first time in a long time, felt completely content. She was laying next to the man of her dreams, the love of her life, her soul mate, and they had just spent the night making love, she couldn't think of anything better. She rolled over to look at Angel, she brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, "Hey sleepy head, you still here?"

Angel opened his eyes, "Yeah.'

"So the spell worked," Buffy laid her head on Angel's chest.

"I guess it did," Angel smiled. "Is it time for us to get up?"

Buffy put an arm passively over Angel's stomach, "Nothing could convince me to move from this spot!"

"What about breakfast? I could make pancakes, or omelets."

"Ooo, breakfast! I am so hungry," Buffy sat up and brought the sheet up to cover her chest, "Do you really have the stuff for pancakes and omelets?"

Angel thought for a moment, "I can make toast," he said finally.

Buffy giggled, "Toast sounds great."

"Good," Angel swung his leg over the side of the bed, stood up, and reached for where his boxers robe.

"Angel," Buffy called softly. Angel turned around; he had a look of concern in his eyes. "I'm suddenly not so hungry any more. How about you just come back to bed."

"That sounds like a plan." He slid back in, under the covers, next to Buffy. She laid back on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she draped her arm over his chest.

Buffy knew that eventually they would have to get up; that she'd have to face her mom, who would not be happy she didn't come home last night, that there were going to be more vampires, more demons to fight, but that time wasn't now. Right now Buffy was content to lie there, in the arms of her lover, and look into the face of the best thing that ever happened to her.

¥©¥©¥©¥

The End


End file.
